Hell is where the Bart is
by jamestheeight
Summary: Mr Burns turns Springfield into an ant colony...of people. Chapter 3 is up. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Ant Colony

Hell is where the Bart is

It was snowing. All the kids in Springfield were out playing. All except the Simpson kids. The reason: Homer was mad at them for ringing Moe's while he was there and playing a name trick that he thought was offensive. Maggie was grounded because he didn't want t seem biased. Plus she was too young to go outside on her own anyway.

"Homerrrr" whined Bart "I wanna go out and play in the snowww"

"I've told you before boy" Homer said "If you hadn't played that horrible trick on Moe you would be out there right now, playing snowballs and rolling about and doing whatever it is you kids do with snow nowadays."

"But Dad," Lisa chirped in, "We play that trick all the time and you've never grounded us before."

"That may be true," Homer argued, "but this time I caught you and this time you're gonna pay!"

At that moment a huge shadow was cast over the town of Springfield, everyone looked out there windows and saw…

A huge hologram of C.Montgomery Burns was hovering in front of the Sun, blotting it out completely.

"Ahem…" Waylon Smithers amplified voice could be heard "Residents of Springfield, please "Give it up" for your boss and friend, C.Montgomery Burns!"

Almost everybody in Springfield booed and threw empty cans at the hologram, but of course they missed.

Suddenly Mr Burns's amplified voice boomed out of the hologram. "Residents of Springfield, I have an announcement. I am taking over Springfield. MWHAHAHAAA!!!"

Lisa and Bart looked at each other and gulped.

"I am going to make this town like an ant colony; I will be the ruler, you shall all be workers. I want a second in command. For this, every pupil at Springfield elementary will come to my mansion for judgement; the winner shall become my second in command."

"But sir," Smithers voice cut in, "I thought I was your second in command"

"Yes, well, I decided to change the plan slightly. To all of you Goodnight. I expect to see all elementarians, outside the gates to my mansion nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning."

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review.


	2. The chosen one

At 10 o'clock the next morning, Mr Burns had come down to two candidates for his second in command. Bart and Lisa Simpson. They were both making points to show why they should be Mr Burns' second in command.

"I've got loads of experience," Bart argued "I mean, I'm used to making people do whatever I want, and I could help you do it better."

"Bart, you're the one who's always being made to do whatever Nelson or any of the other school bullies wants!" Lisa shouted at him.

"Ok, Lisa, why should you be my second in command?" Mr Burns.

"Well," Lisa said "I'm not really used to being in charge of people, but I did have an ant colony once, so I know how that works. Plus I'm quite clever-"

"A nerd you mean!" Bart interrupted.

"Bart, Shush." Mr Burns said. "Go on, Lisa"

"Well, I could research old rulers, to see how they managed to rule people so effectively, and give you a few pointers. Plus- "She whispered in his ear "I'd like to get revenge on a few people"

"What's that you say?" Mr Burns asked.

"Revenge." She whispered back.

"Oh, Revenge, there's a word I hear a lot. So, I shall send someone to inform you and bring you to my mansion if you have been selected. You have one minute to get off my property before I release the hounds."

Later that day, the Simpson kids were watching Itchy and Scratchy when the doorbell rang.

"Homer, get the door!" Marge shouted.

"Bart, get the door!" Homer shouted.

"Lisa, get the door!" Bart shouted.

"Bart, you don't need to shout, I'm right next to you." Lisa said, and then went to get the door.

Outside were two big, muscly men in suits. They looked suspiciously like hired Goons.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"Hired Goons." One of them replied. "Is this the Simpson household?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with a Ms Lisa Simpson please?"

"That's me!" Lisa said, a little nervously.

The other hired Goon started to read from a little piece of paper "You have been selected to become Mr C.Montgomery Burns's second in command. You will pack everything you require and come with us."

Lisa was stunned. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared. So instead she ran to Marge and told her what had happened.

"Oh my…oh, I'm…so proud…I think. My little Lisa, in charge of…" She then fainted.

So Lisa went upstairs to tell Bart and Homer. Homer didn't really understand what it meant; though he got the feeling it wasn't a good thing. Bart was jealous.

"That is so unfair. I'm the one who should have been chosen."

"Yeah, well you weren't, so Nyer!"

She still couldn't believe she had been chosen, and she still couldn't decide whether to be happy or scared.

Just then she heard another knock at the door. She answered it and she saw the hired Goons waiting.

"Could you please hurry up," one of them said, "it's just we've got to kill an enemy of Mr Burns at 11, and we don't want to be late."

"Erm, ok" Lisa said, and ran upstairs to collect everything she thought she would need, which was basically everything she owned. She ran and kissed Marge, waved at Homer, hugged Maggie, and went "Nyer!" at Bart. She then stepped out of the door to her new life.


	3. H1R3D G00NS

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. I'm just gonna go cry in a corner…**

**Sob, sob. I'm done. So, when we left off Lisa was on her way to her new job…**

**---- ---- ---- ----**

As Lisa closed the door, she gave an involuntary shudder.

She looked around, expecting to see the Hired Goons waiting for her. But they had disappeared. She looked at her watch: it was 10:56. Someone was about to get an unexpected surprise.

She set off down the road, only once glancing back at her house, nervous of what was to come.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Bart watched his sister leave from his bedroom window, jealous but strangely nervous, as though he knew, deep down inside, that some harm was going to come to her.

When she was out of site, he walked slowly downstairs. The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it.

It was Milhouse. "Hey Bart!" he said, "Is Lisa here?"

"She just left."

"Well…could you give this to her?" He held out an envelope.

"I don't think so." Bart said. "I don't know how long it'll be till I see her again."

"Why?" Milhouse asked, "Where did she go?"

"Haven't you heard?" Bart replied, "She's been chosen to be Mr Burns' second-in-command! What's in that letter?"

"I don't know." He said "A couple of Mr Burn's hired goons told me to bring it here."

"But they were just here!" Bart shouted.

"B-Bart." Milhouse quivered. "I-I'm scared."

"I think we need to see what's in that letter." Marge, who had appeared from nowhere, said. She took it from him and opened it. It was blank. "I think," she said, "Milhouse, that your father may be in a lot of danger." They all ran to the car.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

When they arrived at Milhouse's Dad's house, the first thing they noticed was a large black car, parked outside.

The license plate said H1R3D G00NS.

They walked up to the door and Marge knocked.

"What are you waitin' for? Just go in!" Bart said, as he opened the door.

"Bart!" Marge cried.

"M-Mrs. Simpson? M-my Dad could be in danger and I-I w-wanna find out if he's ok. I think we should just go in." Milhouse said.

"Ok" Marge answered. They all walked in.

"Dad!" Milhouse shouted. They heard a faint moan coming from somewhere in the back of the house. They followed it into the kitchen.

And saw Kirk Van Houten lying on the floor, covered in blood, with the two hired Goons that had been at the Simpson house earlier, standing over him.

As soon as the Hired Goons saw Marge, Bart and Milhouse, they ran out of the back door.

"DAD!" Milhouse screamed, and ran over to his father. "W-What have they d-done to you?"

In reply Kirk just moaned a little bit more, while Marge pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The first thing that Lisa noticed when she arrived at Mr. Burn's mansion was that the gate was unlocked. This was surprising and a little unnerving.

She slowly walked through the gate, half expecting someone to jump out at her.

When she had crossed the threshold, and saw the nothing nasty was waiting for her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Before she could knock on the huge door, it swung open.

And all hell broke loose.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

At the hospital Kirk Van Houten was in a bad way. The bullet had torn into his liver, which had then become infected. He had been given a local anaesthetic to stop the pain, but there had been a lot of blood, and if there was one thing that made him squeamish, it was blood. Especially _his _blood. At the moment he was tossing and turning in his sleep, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

A shadow crept into the room, and hovered over him.


End file.
